Pure Lust erleben
by momo5
Summary: Die Idee kam mir bei einem Spot für Herbal Essences... Set-chan duscht und erlebt sein schaumiges Wunder.^^


Titel: Pure Lust erleben Autor: momo Mail: Momoko11@uboot.com Fanfiction: Angel Sanctuary Rating: NC-17 Warnung: PWP, lemon, Shounen-Ai Kommentar: Ich HASSE diese DÄMLICHEN Werbungen für 'Herbal Essences' von Clairol. Aber als ich mich mal wieder innerlich über einen dieser Clips aufgeregt habe, kam mir die Idee zu dieser PWP... ^_^ Pairing: Setsuna x Kira  
  
Fertigstellung: 2003.04.14 01:57 PM Disclaimer: Is nich meins, will nix dafür (außer Lob und/ oder Kritik) und ich will auch nichts verletzen [außer die Psyche der Charas harhar.. Scherz] blabla... Widmung: Allen Leuten, die, wie ich, anfangen lemon zu schreiben, wenn ihnen langweilig ist und sie in einem Kreativitätsloch sitzen...^^ *sich vor steinewerfenden Autoren duckt* Nich böse gemeint!!^^  
  
Hähä, wenn ich mir alles noch mal durchlese, fällt mir auf, dass der Anfang ganz brauchbar ist... [So die ersten drei bis fünf Zeilen!! ^_~] Wundert euch nicht, wenn ihn demnächst eine Fortsetzung vor der Nase habt oder ich ein wenig Story finde, die ich hiermit kuppeln kann... [Dazu müsste ich leider mehr als die ersten 7 Bände kennen, und weiter bin ich nicht.. *snif* Egal - ich denk mir einfach was aus!^^] Also, wahrscheinlich werde ich mal etwa sinnvolleres zu diesem Pairing schreiben...^^ ... Für diesen einfach Satz habe ich aber lange herumgeschwafelt...^^°  
  
Verständnisinformation: "Ich spreche." /Ich denke./ [1-6] Die Autorin konnte ihre große Klappe mal wieder nicht halten. Kommentare stehen der Übersichtlichkeit halber ab jetzt am Ende der Fic.^^  
  
~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~  
  
Zitternd starrte Setsuna in den Spiegel. Oh Gott! Er konnte kaum glauben, was er gedacht hatte. Kaum glauben, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Kaum glauben, was er getan hatte!! Er hob seine Hand und strich mit einem Finger über seine Lippen. Und er wünschte sich, es wäre ein Kuss. Seine Finger wanderten langsam an seinen nackten Körper herunter. Und er wünschte sich, es wären Lippen. Er spürte schon, wie er wieder hart wurde. Verdammt, das konnte einfach nicht so weitergehen! Er atmete tief durch und stieg unter die Dusche, wie er es schon seit etwa einer Stunde vorhatte. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Klar, Kira-Sempai hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass es okay war, wie er fühlte. Damals war es um seine vermeidlichen Gefühle zu Sara gegangen. Es wahren keine wahren Gefühle gewesen, höchstens ein extremer Schwesterkomplex. Das merkte er jetzt immer mehr. 'Setsuna...' Wieder hörte er diese wunderbare Stimme seinen Namen flüstern. Er stöhnte auf und massierte sich stärker. Doch es waren nicht seine Hände, die ihn berührten, sondern Kira-Sempais. "Aaaah! Sakuya!!" [1] Dieser stand stirnrunzelnd vor der Tür und fragte sich, wie lange sein Kohai das noch durchziehen wollte und vor allem: Wie lange ER SELBST es noch durchhielt, so tatenlos vor der Tür zu stehen. /Verdammt!!/ Kira riss die Tür auf [2], riss sich die Klamotten vom Leib, zog den Duschvorhang beiseite und stieg zu Setsuna unter die Dusche. Dieser starrte ihn überrascht an. "Ki... Kira-Sempai?!" "Klappe. komm her." Er zog Setsuna eng an sich und küsste ihn sanft. Als er spürte, wie Setsunas Härte sich gegen seine Oberschenkel presste, drückte er sich noch enger an ihn und leckte sanft über seine Unterlippe. Setsuna öffnete seinen Mund leicht und wollte seiner Zunge Einlass gewähren. Kira musste lächeln, als er Setsuna mit geschlossenen Augen, geröteten Wangen und leicht geöffneten Lippen sah, presste seinen frisch erklärten Koibito [3] gegen die geflieste Wand der Dusche und versank in einem lusttriefenden Kuss. [4] Irgendwann unterbrach Setsuna den Kuss und blickte ungläubig in das Gesicht seines Sempais. "Ist... Ist das ein Traum?", fragte er atemlos. Kira grinste. "Ja", meinte er dann. "Ja, Set-chan, das ist alles nur ein Traum." Setsuna glotze blöd. Das hatte er jetzt eigentlich nicht hören wollen. "Scheiße...", murmelte er verstört. Kira musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht laut loszulachen. Er ließ Setsuna langsam los, nahm dann das Duschgel, stellte die Dusche ab und begann seinen Set-chan einzuseifen. Dieser schloss die Augen und genoss die sanften Hände seines oft so groben Sempais. Kira setzte seine Massage langsam fort und drehte Setsuna um auch seinen Rücken einzuseifen und ihn dabei zu massieren. Seine Hände glitten immer weiter nach unten, strichen seinem Koibito sanft über den Po, glitten herum und massierten dann fordernd seine Erregung. Setsuna lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an Kiras Schulter und stöhnte. Auch wenn es ein Traum war, es gefiel ihm. Irgendwann hielt er Kira jedoch auf, um auch ihn einzuseifen. Mit gierigem blick ließ Setsuna seine Hände zu Kiras Erektion wandern und strich langsam an ihr entlang. Dann nahm er die Brause in die Hand und sie ab. Kaum war das Duschgel entfernt, wurde er schon wieder von Kira gegen die Wand gepresst und leidenschaftlich geküsst. Kira ging langsam in die Knie, zeichnete die zarten Muskeln seines schlanken Kohais sanft mit der Zunge nach, arbeitete sich weiter zu seiner Erregung und strich quälend langsam am Schaft entlang. "Sa... Sakuya..." Kira grinste. "Mmmh?" "Dafür... dass du sonst... so ein.. Eisklotz bist--" "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das hier ist alles nur ein Traum!!", wurde Setsuna abrupt unterbrochen. "Das hier wird niemals wahr werden, du hast deine Sara!!" "Aber--" "Klappe jetzt." Kira machte leicht ärgerlich dort weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Zungenspitze über die Eichel seines Koibitos, spürte plötzlich Hände an seinem Kopf und ehe er wusste was geschah, hatte er Setsunas Erektion ganz im Mund. Innerlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und ließ seiner Zunge freien Lauf. Hin und wieder sog er an Setsuna oder biss sanft in ihn. Als er spürte, dass sein Set-chan kurz vorm Höhepunkt stand, ließ er von ihm ab. Setsuna wollte aufbegehren, aber an Kiras Blicken merkte er, dass er noch längst nicht entlassen war. Kira kam wieder zum Stehen und küsste seinen Set-chan begierig. Dabei schob er den Duschvorhang beiseite und wollte die Dusche verlassen. Setsuna hielt ihn jedoch zurück. "Aber ich will doch nur Kon--" Setsuna schüttelte den Kopf, zog den Vorhang wieder zu - um das Bad nicht ganz unter Wasser zu setzen - und drehte Kira langsam den Rücken zu. /Was soll das denn jetzt?!/, fragte sich dieser verwundert, verstand dann aber. Als er ihn jedoch weiten wollte, wurde er wieder unterbrochen. "Set-chan?", begann er verwundert. "Mach... so...", kam die keuchende Antwort. Kira tat wie verlangt und drang einfach in ihn ein, ohne jegliche Vorsicht oder Rücksichtnahme, woraufhin Setuna unter Schmerzen lustvoll aufstöhnte. Er hatte schon einige - eher unfreiwillige - Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht und war zur Überzeugung gelangt, dass dieser Schmerz alles viel schöner machte. [5] Kira begann nach einer kurzen 'Atempause' sich zu bewegen und stieß tief in Setsuna. Dieser keuchte, stöhnte und bettelte in einer Tour. "Aaah... Sakuya... bitte... ti- -" Wieder wurde er von unkontrolliertem Aufstöhnen unterbrochen. "Tiefer... und... härter... jaa~aa..." [6] Während Setsuna sich immer stärker an der Wand abstützte, schob sich Kira noch tiefer in ihn. Er versuchte noch eine kurze Zeit die Kontrolle zu halten, aber als auch Setsuna keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über sich hatte, verlor er sie mehr und mehr , bis er sich ihm völlig unkontrolliert voll und ganz hingab. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei kam Setsuna, wodurch sich alles in ihm zusammenzog. Kurze Zeit später konnte auch Kira die süße Enge nicht mehr aushalten und ergoss sich in ihm. Einige Zeit verharrten die beiden noch keuchend, dann zog sich Kira langsam zurück und Setsuna kippte müde in seine Arme, sich noch immer nach der Wärme in ihm sehnend. Kira stellte die Dusche ab, frottierte Setsuna schnell und verfrachtete ihn in sein Bett. Dann trocknete er sich selbst ab, stieg in seine Klamotten und setzte sich faul vor den Fernseher, immer noch Setsunas lustverschleierten Blick vor Augen. "Ach, Set-chan...", seufzte er. "Du wirst wohl immer nur deine Sara lieben...  
  
Next day... Als Setsuna erwachte, lag nackt in seinem Bett. Langsam setzte er sich auf und führte sich die Erinnerung an seinen süßen Traum vor Augen. "Es ist alles so real gewesen...", murmelte er sich immer noch an die Empfindungen des letzten Abends klammernd, und wenn er darauf achtete, tat ihm sein Hintern auch noch ein wenig weh. Seufzend stand er auf und starrte sinnierend auf den Boden. Glänzte der nicht etwas feucht? Er lächelte. Kira hatte ihn zu Bett getragen...  
  
~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~  
  
[1] Ich musste ehrlich gesagt ziemlich lange nachdenken, bis mir der Vorname einfiel...^^°°° [2] Ade Schloss.^^ [3] Ich erinnere immer wieder gern daran: Der Koi ist ein Fisch!! [4] Hier musste ich an eine Szene von Scary Movie denken...^^ Zwei Leutz voll am Rumknutschen und dann verknotet sich deren Zunge... ^__^°° [5] Das ist jetzt eindeutig Masochismus. Muss ich das unter sm-bd vermerken? O_ô [6] ... Jetzt wird es eindeutig peinlich. *blush*  
  
OWARI by momo^^ 


End file.
